A hobbits many tales
by Ladies Limwen and Aranel
Summary: Bilbo wondered the Elven Kings halls for many days, many of which Tolkien never spoke of. So what did Bilbo do and see all that time? lets find out! First Aranel fic (chapter 3) please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is the first story we have ever unloaded. Please tell us what ya'll think this is written by Limwen but an Aranel idea. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own lord of the rings.

A hobbits many tales

Bilbo only just made it back inside of the Mirkwood doors as they closed snugly behind the patrol that Bilbo managed to slip by. He had been here for more than a few weeks and he still hadn't found a way to get Thorin and the dwarves out. He was afraid of being found out, so he was very cautious in everything. But one of these people he wasn't very afraid of and was very interested in was the Elven King.

Many a time Bilbo would follow him around the palace because of nothing else to do. He knew that the king sensed him at times and was unnerved by his presence. However Bilbo saw that Thranduil was a great King. Being stuck in the kings palace, made Bilbo feel like he was one of Thranduil's people. He felt like in an odd way that he knew the elven king.

Bilbo got to see sides of the king that most people never could. He got to see Thranduil not only as elven king of a realm at war, but also a loving and worried father that cares for his son above all else. Bilbo had seen Legolas, the king's son a few times, but most if the time he was away fighting for his king and realm.

Bilbo was in deep thought as he walked the halls until he found the Elven King. he was in his throne room talking to some advisers. Bilbo slipped in after a servant and sat in a corner watching the proceedings. Bilbo had sat through many hours of proceedings before. But today the Took side of him started to wonder and explore the great halls of stone.

As the twilight passed Bilbo found himself near the kitchens feeling hungry. He was hoping to snatch some food from the cooks when they weren't looking. But when Bilbo approached the kitchen he quickly ducked into the corner. As Thranduil came out and swiftly walked down the hallway with long strides.

Bilbo forgetting about food hurried after the elven king, curious about where he was going. Bilbo had a hard time keeping up with the king and almost had to run. When Thranduil turned and disappeared around the corner, Bilbo quickly turned after the king and slipped through the closing door and into the room Thranduil had just got into.

Bilbo hadn't noticed what the room he was in until he looked around. He held back a gasp when he saw the large room. It was made of stone with high ceilings and several rooms branching off. The main largest room had tall windows and a great balcony overlooking the forest outside. In the middle of the room there was a large bed and two small side tables. Off to the side was a hearth and sofa. Branching off were a bath chamber, study and larger living room.

The elven king was busy around the room washing his face and getting ready for bed. Bilbo realizing that he was stuck in the king's rooms sat down in the corner. Soon the king was dressed and ready for bed and with a deep sigh Thranduil slowly slid into the large soft bed. Bilbo sat in the corner thinking about his empty stomach and his little hobbit home that was full of his books many leagues away.

When the King finally fell asleep, Bilbo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Leaning back and relaxing a little bit, Bilbo fell into a lite slumber. That is until he was next awoken by Thranduil, who was twisting and turning in his sleep. Bilbo watched curiously as the king's movements became more and more frantic. Bilbo was just thinking about doing something when Thranduil suddenly sat bolt upright in bed, clasping his heart as though it hurt terribly. Breathing heavily the king's eyes slowly starting to unglaze as he realized where he was. Dropping his hand, Thranduil looked around to get his bearings.

In the dull light something caught his eye. Through the king's deep necked sleeping tunic Bilbo could see a large scarlet scar over his heart. Bilbo was quite shocked to see the angry scar. Not only did it look unbefitting of a king, but Bilbo was sure that it wasn't there before. Before Bilbo could give it to much thought. Thranduil got up and went out into the balcony standing motionless, staring west.

If Bilbo had seen the king's face he would have seen the unshed tears in his eyes. Bilbo soon fell again into a lite sleep. Every time Bilbo awoke that night he saw the king, still and motionless standing on the balcony, facing west.

When the morning came Bilbo finally was able to sneak out of Thranduil's chamber. He became so preoccupied with saving the dwarves and didn't think about the disappearing scar or that night again until much later.

-ooOoo-

Many years later, and after the war of the ring was over. Bilbo was living in Imladris trying to finish his book. It was spring and Legolas had come from lthilien to see his old friends, lord Elrond's twin sons Elladan and Elrohir.

Bilbo had met Legolas before and he had taken an immediate liking to the young elf. One day when Bilbo was writing in the gardens of Rivendell. A group of elves entered the garden and sat a little away, talking in merry tones.

The elves were of course Legolas and the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. So Bilbo called to the elves. "Master Legolas, may I speak to you for a moment?" The elves stopped their visiting and Legolas called back, "Of course master Baggins." Then telling the twins that he would see them later he came over to Bilbo and said, "What is on your mind master hobbit?" "Well," said Bilbo, "As you know i had many adventures in your father's halls and...Well I have a question." Legolas nodded, encouraging the hobbit to continue.

"When I was in the palace I would often follow your father, the king, around the palace. One night when I was following him, I unknowably followed him into his personal chambers and found myself locked within the room. Later that night the king awoke from a nightmare. He startled me quite badly. But as I glanced towards him, I saw a jagged scarlet scar over his heart, which looked painful. He clinched the scar with a look of terrible pain on his features. I promise you this scar was not there before. Then later when I got a glance at his heart and I saw no scar. So please tell me master Legolas were my eyes playing a trick on me or am I crazy?"

Legolas looked down at the hobbit before him. "I know of this, only because I too have seen this scar." Said Legolas, "I have a similar scar, you see master Baggins, elves can be scared by an event and it might show on the skin when brought up or thought of. My mother was captured by orcs when i was very young and she died in my father's arms.

Her death has left a scar upon his heart that I fear will only be healed if he would sail west." Bilbo knotted with understanding just as Legolas was about to get up. "Oh and Legolas" Asked Bilbo, "You said that you too have a scar, does it show up every time you think of your mother?" Then with a sad smile Legolas replied "Only on my heart."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

A Feast in Starlight

Huge thanks to Anastasia Palmer for being our first reviewer! when we saw your review it made our evening! you have an awesome day mellon-nin! :)

Disclaimer: we don't own a single leaf

This is a Limwen story.

Reviews are very welcome! Anyway on to the story enjoy!

Bilbo had noticed that the Elves of Mirkwood had started to go hunting more often. There seemed to be a buzz of excitement all around him, from the warriors to the elflings, everyone was happy. After a little wondering around the halls Bilbo came to the conclusion that there was an upcoming feast. The cooks were extra busy making cakes, roasting meat, and many other elvish delicacies.

He knew it was party food because some of it he recognized from the Rivendell kitchens. He had been in the Elven kings halls for so long that it was beginning to appear that he might never get the dwarves out. Although he was ever looking for a way out, he had found none. As the days ticked passed, Bilbo saw that the celebration was not far off.

After talking with the dwarves he had discovered that the feast was an elvish holiday called the Feast of Starlight. It would last over several nights of feasting and almost every elf would be attending. When the night of the feast came Bilbo followed the elves into the forest, mainly because he was hungry and it was sure to have plenty food. He had to be careful not to be seen. So he walked behind the elves in the shadows, until they came to a clearing in the trees.

The large clearing was filled with light even though the shadows of the trees were dark. Bright lanterns hung from the trees branches, casting a crimson glow on the elves and their jewelry, making sparking light glow about their merry faces. Around the area were large fires with logs set about them casting long shadows on all the elves.

Bilbo was enthralled with the beauty of the starlit night and the happiness of the elves, how could a people at war be so happy, Bilbo often wondered. Soon the sweet and soft sound of elvish music reached his ears. The sound was nothing like Bilbo had ever heard, as the melody washed over him with its whirling and merry tune. He was enjoying the song so much that his didn't realize that the King had stood up to speak until the music stopped for his speech.

Looking towards the King as he started to speak, Bilbo couldn't understand what he was saying, because the King spoke in elvish. He often heard the joy and sorrow in the Kings voice at times. Thranduil was dressed in a pale blue robe with a rich red cloak held by a brooch made of silver to look like tree branches woven to hold a pale gem. In the fire light Thranduil's hair shined bright gold looking like it was made of fire.

The King finished his speech with a toast, as every elf raised his glass Bilbo felt the somber feeling of the toast, they were honoring the fallen. When the king sat back down after the toast, the elves resumed their merry making. The music started again and soon there was dancing.

Watching the elves gracefully throw their partners about in quite a merry jig, Bilbo looked around for the Elven King. Thranduil was not in his chair, or near the food and nor was he dancing. Bilbo's curiosity grew as his eyes scanned the crowd looking for the King. Finally spotting Thranduil, Bilbo's curiosity reached its peak. As he saw the Elven King start to walk into the forest down an old path, away from the feast. Bilbo started after him, wondering why he was leaving so soon.

As the hobbit padded after the noble king, he marveled at the beauty of the forest while it was dark the stars were bright and fireflies lit the way. When the King disappeared behind a large tree, Bilbo hurried to catch up. He briefly panicked when he didn't see the King in the clearing that opened in front of the large tree. Bilbo slowly walked into the area despite his fear of being lost in the dark forest.

At the foot of two large beech trees a statue of a fair elven lady stood, nestled between the two. There in front of the statue there stood the Elven King. Bilbo was relived at seeing the King, but was confused why he was here. As Bilbo slowly walked around to see the Kings face, he felt that he was violating the peace and tranquility of this place.

As Bilbo finally caught sight of the Kings down turned face, he saw the lonely tears fall onto the ground at the stone lady's feet. Bilbo felt that he was intruding in Thranduil's sorrow, a sorrow he didn't understand. After a minute the King seemed to compose himself, whipping away the tears. Bilbo watched as Thranduil walked over to one of the outer trees and climbing up into its lower branches, sat down.

Seeing the King sit down and not knowing the way back to the party, Bilbo sat down near one of the outer trees. He felt that in this place of sorrow he must stay with Thranduil, to somehow comfort the King. After a while of silence the Elven King let out a soft sound, Bilbo looked up, surprised at hearing the strange sound. Bilbo watched as Thranduil started to sing. Softly at first, but soon the Kings timber voice rose in sweet melody.

Bilbo was taken by the sound. It was a song full of meaning, it spoke of the love of two, the joy of a happy life and the sorrow of losing someone dear. Although he didn't know the words, the song told the story of the stone elven lady. After the song had ended Bilbo finally understood why the King was here, full of sorrow.

But for now Bilbo was only thinking of the story the song told. He wasn't sure when he had started to cry, but know tears flowed freely over his cheeks. The song lasted a little longer until the King lapsed into silence. After some time had passed, Thranduil slid down the tree and walking over to the two beeches. Bilbo watched as he pulled something from inside his cloak, it twinkle in the starlight. A pale green crystal hung from a sliver entwined chain.

Bilbo watched as Thranduil looked up into the beeches branches and for the first time Bilbo noticed dozens of these crystals hanging by sliver in the branches. As the wind blew through these crystals they clanged making a sweet chime in the starlit night. Thranduil stood there looking up sadly into the decorated branches.

Bilbo watched in wonder as the Elven King raised the crystal up towards the branches. It seemed to Bilbo that the beeches branches bent down towards the King. After he placed the crystal hanging on the branch, it seems like all the trees branches wanted to touch Thranduil. They entwined into his hair and reached toward him, they only retreated after he touched the branch. Bilbo watched this interaction and was cheered to see the Kings spirits lift.

He watched with a small smile as a bright smile came to the Kings lips when an ignored branch poked him gently. Bilbo could clearly see that the forest, although tainted in some parts, loved its mighty King. After a bit Thranduil retreated out of their reach, tired of their antics. Bilbo stood as Thranduil, glancing towards the stone lady one last time started back down the old overgrown path.

Bilbo felt reluctant to leave the peaceful place, but quickly followed. That night after the feast was over and Bilbo was looking for a good place to sleep when he realized that he had in fact forgotten about his stomach. Feeling confident that he would get his friends out soon and thinking about the friendly beech trees. Bilbo walked down the hallway towards the kitchens.


	3. Ghost

A Hobbits Many Tales

 **Authors note: this is an Aranel story! yayyayayay! all other stories have been done by Limwen as you probably know. i am very excited to now what all you nice people will think! this is another one shot about Bilbo. this story is the first time that a few of our OCs show up, i hope you like them! please let us know if you want to see them in the future! reviews are greatly appreciated! please do! :) i hope you all like!**

Ghost

Several weeks had passed since the Mirkwood elves had found the dwarfs in their forest and had brought them to the palace. Thranduil had talked with their leader Thorin several times and had gotten nothing but lies. He hated being lied too.

' _What do they have to lie about?!_ ' Thought Thranduil, ' _if they had told the truth I would have let them go already.'_ These and many more thoughts were going through his head as he entered his study and went over to his desk. As Thranduil sat down and started to do some work he could have promised he had heard someone scurry out of the study, but when he looked up he saw no one.

Thranduil couldn't help but feel a little ill at ease. Ever since the dwarfs had arrived at his palace he had felt a presence around him as if someone was following him but when he looked he didn't see anyone. At first he thought that it was just his imagination playing with his mind but it didn't feel like his imagination. This feeling had even disturbed his sleep before. He had come to realized that he actually expected to feel it there. Thranduil sat back with a sigh _'I need to remember to look up ghosts in the library'_ He thought mirthfully.

-oOoOo-

Bilbo ran quickly out of the study accidentally bumping a chair as he went. Once out of the study he slowed down and started to walk. Bilbo had several times watched as Thranduil looked right at him and did not see him, no matter how many times it happened it still spooked him. The Elven King seemed to know when he was there even though he couldn't see him.

 _'Hmm...Maybe the Elven King senses I'm here...I hope not.'_ He thought.

As Bilbo was coming down the one of the large hallways he couldn't help but to overhear a group of elves talk as they walked in front of him. Bilbo recognized the Elven King's son Legolas among them. It was very clear by their cloths that they were all soldiers of some kind. He watched as a young redheaded she-elf spoke up,

"Oh I had such a horrible dream last night!" She said

"What was it about," asked a dark haired elf.

"I dreamed that I fell in love with a dwarf and committed high treason! Oh it was terrible! I was so glad when I woke up!" She replied

Legolas laughed lightly and said, "You would dream such a thing, Tauriel!" Then another dark haired she-elf came up and wrapped her arm around the one named Tauriel's shoulders and said laughingly,

"It's ok, Tauriel we would never leave you to such a fate!" Tauriel then laughed lightly as well,

"Thanks, Akaia."

Then Bilbo could hear no more as the elves turned way and down a different hallway. Bilbo headed for where Thorin and the other dwarfs were being kept.

-oOoOo-

Later that day Thranduil was walking through the gardens alone. He was a little distressed because reports had come in that orcs had been seen near the elf path. Legolas had taken a group of his best archers to hunt them down. Thranduil had asked Legolas to bring more archers with him, but he had refused. Because of this, the Elven King was worried for his son's safety. Thranduil had full confidence in his son's fighting capabilities .However Thranduil would always worry for his son. All this ran through Thranduil's mind as he neared one of the garden benches and sat down. For the moment he was content to just sit in the warm sunshine and listen to the birds.

-oOoOo-

After a brief conversation with Thorin, Bilbo headed for one of the many gardens in the palace. He was a little upset after his last talk with Thorin. The dwarfs were getting restless and he saw no way of getting them out. Upon entering the gardens Bilbo heard the sweet singing pf the birds and couldn't help but to think of Bag End. He crossed the yard and sat on a nearby bench. As the sunshine hit his face he felt as if all his troubles were melting away. He almost let out a sigh as he felt a cool breeze. Bilbo looked around the beautiful garden and was suddenly glad he hadn't sighed. Near him barely a bench away sat the Elven King. ' _How had I not noticed he was here?!'_ Thought Bilbo, thankfully he still had the Ring on his finger; he barely took it off these days.

Bilbo's first reaction was to jump up and move away quickly, but something told him he wouldn't get away without being heard. So Bilbo resigned himself to wait until the Elven King moved, however long that maybe. Bilbo noticed the Elven Kings thoughtfully expression and wondered what was on his mind. The winds blew through the many branches of a large oak tree, almost as if the tree had moved itself. Just then he heard the Elven King's timber voice.

"I am so very worried for my son."

The Elven King's voice almost made him jump from his seat. Bilbo's gaze immediately went to the Ring on his finger. He was both relived and confused to see it still there. _Then who is he talking too?_ Thought Bilbo, as he listened in to what the Elven King was saying.

"I trust him and his archers of course, but I still cannot shake this feeling of foreboding" Thranduil continued.

Bilbo's heart was beating so loudly in his chest he could have promised that the Elven King could hear it. He then remembered the Feast of Starlight a week ago and how the trees had seemed to come alive around their Elven King. The realization came over him that the Elven King must be talking to the trees, but it still made him question whether or not he Elven King could see him. Bilbo's hand slid down to the ring on his finger once again. It was still there.

Bilbo sat there and listened for what seemed to be hours. _'Well this can't be the worst place to be stuck'_ thought Bilbo. It was peaceful and as the sun dropped lower into the sky, Bilbo nearly dozed off. Just then one of the Elven King's advisers entered the gardens and called to the Elven King "My Elven King! Galion is waiting in the study as you asked."

"Thank you, Voronwe" answered Thranduil as he got up from the bench and followed Voronwe in to the palace. Once the Elven King was out of sight, Bilbo let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Then with one last glance at the setting sun, shining pink light into the gardens beauty. Bilbo turned and walked slowly back into the palace.

End

 **Authors notes: hello again! im back here at the end lloll :P i hope you enjoyed it! haha my sister had written a oneshot that will be posted Wednesday, so be sure to come back for that! and again please do review! see ya'll**

 **Aranel**


End file.
